Ultimate cure for a headache
by Sexysaxist
Summary: Flack gets a headache and Aiden has an unusual cure for it. AidenFlack friendship piece, not a romance. Oneshot


Disclaimer: HA! Right, anyways…..If I owned anything Flack and Danny would never wear clothes, EVER!

A/N This lil fic was inspired by one of my clients. The massage described in the story actually does work, as well as the particular drug cocktail mentioned. I get paid lots of money to fix these things for people.

Ultimate Cure for a Headache

Flack had a headache. A blazing, blinding, about-to-throw-up headache and it was only getting worse. This must be what Danny was talking about when he complained of migraines. For the first time ever he thought he was going to cry on the job.

The phone jangled shrilly and the sound shot an ice pick of pain through his ears. He ripped the cursed machine off the cord and threw it across the room. In his distracted misery he failed to notice Aiden propping a curvy hip on his desk.

"Hey sunshine how is your day?"

Oh, he didn't have time for sass. "Hey Aiden" Flack pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to subdue the throbbing somehow. "You're here about the…the um…um…"God, he couldn't even talk straight.

"Yeah, I came to see if you were in. I'll be right back with the file."

Aiden's heels clacked on the linoleum floor and Flack moved his hands from his eyes to his ears to shut out the noise.

He felt more than heard her approach from behind. Before he could turn around something cold and damp was pressed into his forehead. Cold, blessed, blissful cold. It felt _sooooo_ wonderful. He didn't want to move or speak or do anything to make the cold go away.

Aiden dropped a couple of pills in his hand and took the cold away. She popped what turned out to be a can of Dr. Pepper and handed it to him.

"What's this" he asked stupidly, looking at the blue and white pills in his hand.

"For your headache. Take it." Her bossy tone grated on his ears but he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"This better work"

Aiden grinned behind him as he tossed back the medicine and chugged the soda. She placed her cool fingers on his forehead, the tips just resting on his eyebrows and started kneading out small circles.

"That is a tried and true cocktail for migraines. Aspirin, decongestant, and caffeine."

"Oh I hope you're right" Flack's voice came out a strained rasp.

Aiden's fingers worked up his forehead to his hairline, then she slid her hands down over his ears and started pressing her thumbs into his temples. Flack wasn't entirely sure what was going on or why, but hell if he was going to complain. This felt WAY too damn good.

From his temples, Aiden kneaded circled on his scalp with her thumbs in a line back to the crown of his head. From there, she spread her fingers out and pressed into the muscles along the back of his head, down to the occipital ridge at the base of his skull. He leaned his head back, into the pressure of her fingers and bumped into her stomach. He could just barely feel the ridge of her underwire bra.

Aiden's thumbs worked their way down from the base of his skull, along his neck to his shoulders. Flack groaned at the exquisite sensation. If she didn't stop soon, he was going to start drooling.

She didn't stop. Her splayed out fingers slid back into his thick hair back to his ears. She massaged a firm circle around his ears and tugged on his ear lobes. Flack shuddered. His ears were _really_ sensitive, and a huge erogenous spot for him. While there was nothing remotely sexual in how Aiden was touching him, he had to force his mind away from memories of having his ears nibbled and all the delightful things that followed.

Flack had nice hair, Aiden noticed as her fingers tunneled through the thick dark strands, tugging on small sections as she systematically worked her way over his scalp. Smells like…She took an experimental sniff…head and shoulders.

Flack never thought having his hair pulled would feel good but this was….Heaven, absolute _heaven_. He was starting to feel a little bit dizzy from it, like his head was precariously attached to his neck and if he moved too fast it might topple off. He took a deep breath and relaxed more fully into Aiden, his shoulders resting against her belly. She scratched over his scalp and neck down to his shoulders and spent a few minutes working out the permanent knots there. He was feeling ready for a nap.

With one last hard squeeze and a scratch, Aiden slowly stepped away from the back of Flack's chair. His neck muscles reluctantly reengaged, keeping his head from gracelessly flopping backwards. He felt a pair of glasses slide onto his face and opened his eyes to dark grey lenses.

"Did you just put your sunglasses on me" he asked indignantly.

"Damn straight. I don't want the fluorescent lights to ruin my good work. How is your head now?"

Flack closed his eyes while he replaced her sunglasses for his own and took stock of how he felt. He was startled to discover his headache was completely gone.

"Well damn. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I worked as a massage therapist during college"

"You got good hands. So what brought that on?"

"A very strong instinct for self preservation. You're coming with me and Danny and the last thing my day needs is another asshole."

Flack chuckled at her tone. Aiden indeed had very little patience for assholes, even one's she liked.

"Well thank you. Where are-" Midsentence he was interrupted by another detective calling his name as he walked up. The man was clutching a handful of 5 and 10 dollar bills. He leaned in and gave Aiden a quick peck on the cheek.

"Darlin' you're our savior" Turning his attention to Flack, "Take this lady out for a nice dinner, on us" and handed Flack what must have been close to 70. Aiden quickly snatched the money out of Flack's hands

"Thank you so much for getting me that new pair of boots over at Dilliard's that I've been wanting" Hell if Flack was going to cash in on her kindness.

Danny rounded the corner and stood in the doorway waiting for Flack and Aiden to come along. Aiden collected up her silver kit case and headed in Danny's direction. Flack just sat back in his chair, enjoying the tingling sensation in his head for a second longer.

"Hey pokey-ass, you comin'" Danny barked.

Flack narrowed his eyes at the CSI. He was going to give Danny a headache and not let Aiden fix it.

* * *

A/N Here is my lil rant on massage therapy. You can skip down to the bottom and review (Please) if you don't want to read this. Touch has an incredible power to heal, and unfortunately for us, much of Western culture only sees it as something sexual. Professional healing, such as massage therapy, chiropractic therapy ect has gotten a bit of a bum rap because it is touch bases as opposed to popping pills or hooking someone up to an electrical machine. There is nothing sexual or romantic about a professional healer touch, just like there is nothing romantic or sexual in a Dr. touch when they are examining a patient. I have to deal with people not understanding that fact every day that I go to work. End of Rant

* * *

Please Review. I love hearing from my readers. 


End file.
